Alphabet Soap
An A/B/O!AU, sorta inspired by "Bakery" and an OTPprompt Meta By early 2015 one of the stranger effects of the arrival of Kaiju on Earth is undeniable. Kaiju Blue exposure, even at low levels, causes permanent changes to human physiology. It's as though the old Alpha/Beta/Omega fanfiction trope has become reality. Despite strenuous effort by the scientific and medical communities to bestow a different name on the phenomenon, the fic labels become the popular parlance. People generally fall into the new states along sex-assigned-at-birth lines: 'Alphas' are males-AAB; 'Omegas' are females-AAB; 'Betas' are a mix of males-AAB, females-AAB, and intersex individuals. Of course, there are exceptions (female-AAB 'Alphas', male-AAB 'Omegas', non-'Beta' intersex individuals). 'Omegas' experience periods of 'heat', periods of intense sexual desire during which their bodies produce high levels of aphrodisiac pheromones and are exceptionally fertile and susceptible to pregnancy. 'Heats' tend to occur monthly or bi-monthly and last between twelve and twenty-four hours. During 'heats', 'Omegas' may experience temporary cognitive impairment, fever, and pain. 'Heats' consist of alternating 'flares' (during which desire and arousal are at their most intense) and 'lulls' (asymptomatic periods). Orgasm provides some relief from these symptoms. The rare male-AAB 'Omegas' are the most changed by exposure to Blue. The onset of the syndrome includes the development of the organs and tissues of the female reproductive system, a process accompanied by excruciating pain which usually requires hospitalization. They retain fully functional male genitalia and organs. These individuals are able to conceive and carry viable fetuses to term from their first heat. 'Alphas' are marked by an extreme sensitivity to the pheromones produced by 'Omegas' during their 'heats'. The effect of these chemicals can create arousal overwhelming enough to override higher cognitive functions. Fights between 'Alphas' over 'Omegas' while the latter are 'in heat' are common. 'Alphas' and 'Omegas' occur in roughly equal percentages across the population. 'Beta' is the most common state and, aside from a slight decline in fertility, individual 'Betas' are the same as they were pre-Blue exposure. 'Betas' can detect 'Omega' pheromones but are not overly influenced by them. Rape of 'Omegas' is rampant and legal systems seem unable to decide if an 'Omega' is able to legally consent to sexual activity during periods of 'heat'. Male 'Omegas' are especially vulnerable to sexual and physical violence, as well as discrimination, once their 'condition' is discovered. While protection from the courts and police is sometimes wanting, many 'Omegas' form platonic or friends-with-benefits arrangements with 'Betas' for protection and support during periods of 'heat'. Worse The lump of blankets in the middle of the bed whimpers. "It starting up again?" Muffled, affirmative whine. Blossom eases onto the mattress next to the pile, strokes the sweat-damp hair peeking out. "Is there anything I can do to help?" ""Put me back the way I was before."" Blossom twists a lock of her hair between her fingers. "I wish I could, Buttercup." He groans. "I hear they've almost figured out something that can prevent these, uh, episodes, though." Another whine and Buttercup curls more tightly around his middle. "I put fresh batteries in your—" ""This fucking /'sucks',"" he growls. "Lemme get—" ""No!"" Blossom sighs. "I know you don't like it, but it's the only thing that makes you feel better. Think of it like taking aspirin for a headache." ""'s'not the same."" "It's /'exactly' the same," huffs Blossom. "You're sick, so you take 'medicine' that helps." ""Goddammit, n—"" He breaks off with a pained whine. Blossom rubs circles on what she's pretty sure is Buttercup's shoulder. He unfolds a little. "You don't want to hear it—" ""Then don't say it."" "—but maybe you should let one of us help—" ""No fucking way."" "—you. All the research so far says an orgasm with someone else stops this cold." "Blossom," he sighs, peeking out, "I gag /'thinking' about someone touching me. This crap doesn't change that." She ducks her head. "Maybe being in the same room is enough?" Buttercup pushes up to sitting, shifts his hips uncomfortably. "'m gonna take a cold shower." Rubs the back of his neck. "Where's the ... stuff? Just in case?" "I'll put it in the washroom." She stands— "Wait." Buttercup grabs—yanks his hand away from her arm as if burned. "Where's Bubbles?" "She went to the gym. Got one whiff of you this morning and decided to get some distance." Buttercup exhales. "I'm supposed to text when it's safe for her to come back." Grimaces. "She doesn't want a repeat of January, either." Buttercup shudders. "Lemme get things settled for you." "Thanks," murmurs Buttercup. Blossom heads out. He watches her go with a shaky sigh. His hips twitch and his stomach gives an answering roll. "Fucking hell," he snarls under his breath. He heaves himself out of bed, wraps up in a quilt and shuffles to the washroom. . Bubbles pokes her head in the door of the flat. "Coast is clear?" ""Buttercup hasn't had a flare up in a couple of hours and's in the bath now loofa-ing off his top layer of skin,"" calls Blossom from the living room. Bubbles exhales, slides inside. ""Saved you some dinner."" Bubbles flops on the couch next to Blossom. "Aww, thanks, but I grabbed something on the way back." Blossom grunts. "So, uh, how was it this time?" "Bad." "How bad?" "He was nearly in tears the last couple of flares." "Christ." Bubbles hangs her head. "Still complaining about using the vibrator?" "Yea ... says it makes him sick." "More sick than the pain does?" "The way he tells it." "Did you ask him about ...?" "He shot it down. Instantly, with prejudice." Bubbles sighs. "'course he did." "I told him we didn't have to touch him, just ... be close." "No dice, ay?" "Nope." Bubbles shakes her head. "He'd rather spend a day in agony than let one of us help him get off." "It's existential versus physical pain." Blossom shrugs. "He deals better with the physical." "Wish he'd let /'us' deal with his physical." "Bubbles ...," warns Blossom. "I know, I know." Blossom absently plays with her hair. "You're thinking. What are you thinking?" "I'm thinking about how it's getting worse every time." "Worse how?" Blossom takes a deep breath. "The pheromones are starting to get to /'me'." "Shit." Blossom nods miserably. "I don't want to leave him alone when he's hurting so badly, but I don't know there's anything else I'll be able /'to' do." "God, I hope they get those suppressants worked out soon." "Me, too." "Me, three," says Buttercup, flopping into the easy chair. "That fucking /'sucked'." Bubbles takes a deep breath through her nose, exhales with relief. "I pass the sniff test?" grumps Buttercup. "Barely." Buttercup raises an eyebrow. "That cologne of yours is /'so' old man it's /'disgusting'." "She has a point," adds Blossom, wrinkling her nose. "We need to take you shopping for a new one." Buttercup rolls his eyes. >missing transition< Bubbles freezes in the bedroom door. Buttercup plows into her back. Blossom collides with him. "What's the problem, Pigtails?" "You forgot to wash the sheets, ay?" grits out Bubbles. "/'Fuck.'" Blossom shoves Buttercup toward the living room. "Couch." Grins at him. "I'll take care of her." Buttercup greys, scampers off. . "Okay," pants Bubbles, "maybe Buttercup getting worse has its good points." "Maybe for us," wheezes Blossom, "but Buttercup's still screwed." "I thought his problem was he wasn't." Blossom groans, shoves weakly at Bubbles' shoulder. Bubbles snickers. Category:Ficlet Category:Scraps Category:Work in Progress Category:AUs Category:A/B/O dynamics Category:Blossom Category:Blossom (ficlet) Category:Logan Category:Logan (ficlet) Category:Bubbles Category:Bubbles (ficlet)